Just Let Me
by klaineography
Summary: During Uptown Girl, Sebastian Smythe had set his sights on Blaine. And what Sebastian wants, Sebastian gets.


**Warnings: Tiny bit of dub-con maybe?, infidelity, bucket load of guilt. Just angst, not a fic to get you feeling sexy if that's what you were hoping for.**

* * *

><p>"My my, well if it isn't Blaine Anderson."<p>

During Uptown Girl, Sebastian had set his sights on Blaine. And what Sebastian wants, Sebastian gets.

"Yes, that's me." Blaine preens under the attention. Somehow this new Warbler knows who he is. "And you are…?"

"Sebastian Smyth. I transferred to Dalton at the beginning of the year, just missed meeting you as it would seem. I've heard a lot about you. You certainly live up to my expectations. I've been working on becoming your replacement." Sebastian says simply, not breaking eye contact which makes Blaine feel uneasy.

"Oh. Well, good luck with that. Nick seems to be doing a great job, though. He really deserves the spotlight." Blaine always felt a little guilty about taking all the solos, especially when Nick had auditioned three times while Blaine was lead. Sebastian obviously disagrees about Nick because Blaine hears him chuckle under his breath.

"He's good, but I'm better." Blaine immediately feels the air change. It's not hostility, but… something else. Sebastian is moving towards him before he really has a chance to think.

"I'm better at everything, in fact." This time Blaine laughs.

"Cocky much?"

"Mmmm, yes. But rightly so. I have the skills to back it up." And now Blaine senses it. Sebastian is coming on to him. Hard. "I've got quite the skill set."

"Look, Sebastian…" But Sebastian isn't really listening. Somehow he's got his hand up over Blaine's arm and is stroking his bicep. Blaine let's him. The touch feels really, really good… but suddenly he feels the guilt rush up and squeeze tightly around his heart. "I have a boyfriend, Sebastian." He shrugs Sebastian's hand off him.

"Have you ever had sex, Blaine?" And wow, that was forward. Sebastian's crowding into his space and Blaine feels his back hit the wall behind him. He hadn't even realized he was backing away.

"I, uh… I don't see what that has to do with this." But it's true, Kurt and Blaine have been taking their relationship slow and they've not really done much together and it's never bothered Blaine because Kurt means the world to him. He'd wait forever.

"You _haven't_, have you?" Sebastian is smirking devilishly. His hands come down to rest on either side of Blaine's shoulders and his face is so close Blaine has to turn his head away. "I can give you something no one else can." Blaine shivers, feels Sebastian's hot breath right over his ear and neck. "Especially not _him_."

Blaine never thought he'd find this attractive, being so dominated. But oh god, he does. He feels his body temperate escalate underneath his sweater and there's guilt there too, guilt for being this turned on for someone who isn't Kurt. But he can't stop his body, and he kind of doesn't want to.

Sebastian leans forward, presses little kisses to his neck and Blaine can't help but moan. He tries to quiet himself, he really does. He knows he should be pushing Sebastian away. Sebastian's right hand rests down on his waist, strokes his hip and up his side.

"Sebastian, I can't." Blaine finally says, but his voice is so weak. He makes no move to push Sebastian away.

"It looks like you can, Blaine. No one has to find out." Sebastian's words are muffled against Blaine's skin. He can feel the vibrations against his neck and throughout his entire body. "Just let me." Blaine's resolve is slipping incredibly quickly as Sebastian begins to palm him through his grey slacks.

Sebastian's crowded so close to him. He towers over Blaine. He's even taller than Kurt and Blaine never realized how much of a _thing_ that was for him, but it really, really is. He's so long and lean and oh god Blaine should really be stopping him but it feels so, so good. He's never had this before. No one has ever touched him like this. Instead he moans again, the back of his head hits the wall behind him.

"Mmm, you like that don't you? I can make you feel so good, Blaine. He'll never be able to make you feel like this." Sebastian kisses up his jaw and Blaine's arms are just kind of dangling by his sides because he can't bring himself to touch Sebastian right now, he just can't. Maybe if he stands there perfectly still and doesn't touch Sebastian this won't be so bad.

_And shit_ that was definitely the sound of a zipper. Blaine only has two choices, so he guesses it must be his own. He bites his lip hard as he feels long fingers pressing against him in just the right way. He's so hard now, cock pressing up persistently against his briefs. If he had been looking he would have noticed the absolute hunger in Sebastian's eyes. But no, he can't look. He can't put two and two together and realize this isn't Kurt's hand on him.

Sebastian pushes Blaine's pants and underwear down just enough to let his cock slip free and he wraps his hand around Blaine, moves his hand up and down torturously slow. Blaine can feel his knees quivering, the lust in his brain becoming overwhelming.

"Such a pretty cock, Blaine. It's such a shame your boyfriend doesn't do this for you, isn't it? He doesn't want you like I do." Blaine moans, feels his voice get choked in his throat. "God you're so hot like this. You feel so good." It's so strange how good Sebastian makes him feel, he didn't think it could be like this. The way Sebastian talks, how he _wants_ to make Blaine feel good, how he makes this all about Blaine. His resistance slips and he thrusts into the circle of Sebastian's curled fits.

"Fuck…" And it's all Blaine can think to say. He can't think of real words or sentences. Sebastian's kisses to his jaw are growing sloppier as he works up under Blaine's ear and down to his throat. Blaine can feel Sebastian's tongue working against his skin and he pushes a little harder into the fist, his own hands fisted at his sides as he desperately tries to keep them away from Sebastian.

"You can touch me. Like I said, no one has to know." A weak, pained sigh escapes past Blaine's lips and his shaky hands reach forward and then back down to his sides. Sebastian see's the struggling on Blaine's face and stills his hand.

"Do you want me to stop, Blaine?" And for the first time since they met, Sebastian actually looks serious. Blaine looks in Sebastian's eyes, really looks, and shakes his head.

"N-no." He says finally. Because _god_ this feels so good and he can't make himself stop. He wants it. "Please." Sebastian smiles, cheering internally for once again getting what he wants. He thumbs over the head of Blaine's cock and Blaine gasps, finally letting his hands reach out and grab tightly onto Sebastian's forearm to ground himself.

His whole body shutters as Sebastian gathers the precum and slides it down Blaine's cock. His forehead falls forward against Sebastian's shoulder and he groans loudly into his blazer, closes his eyes and thrusts forward into the grip around his cock.

"You are so good Blaine." Sebastian coos into Blaine's ear, speeding up his hand. Blaine sinks his teeth into the shoulder of Sebastian's blazer. "I can't help but wonder how you'd feel with me inside you. You'd be so good, I can tell. Such a good fuck. So willing, always so eager to please." Why is Sebastian so good at this, pushing all Blaine's buttons and stringing him out and turning him into a mess? Blaine considers it, pictures himself riding Sebastian's cock. He groans, his voice muffled into the blazer when he realizes the picture in his mind isn't Sebastian, it's Kurt. It's always been Kurt.

"Oh shit." Blaine cries, rolling his head against Sebastian's shoulder. Fuck, he really shouldn't be doing this. His chest feels heavy but _god_ Sebastian's hand feels so good and he just can't stop, can't make himself stop. It shouldn't be Sebastian doing this to him, it should be Kurt.

"Come for me." And even when Sebastian talks, all he can hear is Kurt's voice. He obeys, arches his back hard and comes into Sebastian's willing hand and over his fist. He shakes against Sebastian, it's the hardest he's ever come in his life and it felt amazing. And completely horrible.

Blaine leans back against the wall and Sebastian tucks Blaine back into his pants. He pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his hand. He looks so damn smug. Blaine can't bare to look at him.

"This shouldn't have happened." His voice breaks, tears sliding around the rims of his eyes but not falling. "I shouldn't have let you do that. _I _shouldn't have done that."

"It's just sex." And Blaine's shaking his head because _no_, it's not just sex. Sex was supposed to mean something, IS supposed to mean something. Blaine's made a horrible mistake. Why doesn't Sebastian see it that way? How can Sebastian make him feel so good and so utterly horrible at the same time? He can't decide whether he wants Sebastian's hand on him again or to never see them again.

"I'll always be here, Blaine. Whenever you need me." Blaine doesn't reply. He simply turns and walks away like nothing ever happened. Maybe if he tries hard enough, he can make himself forget.

Sebastian smirks knowingly, blatantly staring at Blaine's ass as he walks down the corridor and out down the hall.

Blaine will be back. They always come back.


End file.
